This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The possibility of integrating the GLYCAM-Web tool within the Consortium for Functional Glycomics (CFG) database via XML data sharing is being explored. The proposal is to use XML via the GLYDE (YORK, CCRC) or LINUCS (von der Lieth, GERMANY) syntax to automate the importation of glycan structures in the CFG databases to the GLYCAM-Web interface.